


Love on Argo

by Me_8_Me



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-02 22:47:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15806100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Me_8_Me/pseuds/Me_8_Me
Summary: When Kara and Mon-El find themselves back on Argo City, will they finally re-connect with the help of their family and friends or has to much time passed for karamel...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi y’all
> 
> I really wanted SG to spend more time on Argo in S3, but alas they didn’t even though it was in my opinion one of the few strong storylines from the season. 
> 
> The story kinda follows S3 canon except:  
> -Mon-El obviously stays whilst the others go back so there’s no heart wrenching balcony scene
> 
> Other than that, I don’t think there’s anything else really. I hope you enjoy the story, leave kudo’s and comments if you do.
> 
> Yeah,so that’s about it, go forth and read.
> 
> Hope y’all enjoy
> 
> PS. Sorry for any grammar and vocabulary mistakes, I am sadly human after all.

Kara swirled on the office chair, staring at the DEO ceiling as she rotated around. 

“Are you sure there’s nothing for me to go help out with Alex, and I mean absolutely anything, retrieving kittens from trees or even helping a family set up their IKEA table, I’ll do it”.

Alex sighed, “There’s nothing Kara, you are not the only one whose bored”, she said whilst looking over paperwork. 

“Go train with Mon-El or something, or even better go home and relax, you are never going to get this much free time again, sooner or later the next big crisis is going to occur”.

“I trained with him this morning, plus I have no idea where he is currently. And I have been relaxing, but I’m tired of that now and it seems like someone has decided to slip law abiding serum in the water since nothing has happened in National City for days”.

Alex looked at her sister, Kara had literally been the definition of bored for the past couple of days, she had been spending all her time at the DEO, ever since the CatCo HR department had insisted that she had to take the government mandated two weeks of leave from work.

“Well Kara, would you rather be fighting Reign and the worldkillers”, she asked.

“Maybe”, replied Kara, “cause then it would give me something to do”, she grumbled.

Alex scoffed, “ We both know you don’t really mean that”, she said, shooting her sister a pointed look.

Kara just shrugged her shoulders and continued swirling around on the chair. She wasn’t used to all this free time, she couldn’t even remember the last time when she had not been working at CatCo or saving the city from some danger. 

“Urgh, I’m going to fly around the city again, see if anyone hopefully needs my help”, Kara said, getting up and starting to walk out of the conference room.

“That’s your fifth time flying around the city today”, murmured Alex watching her sister go to the DEO balcony and take off into the sun-drenched sky.

Alex tried to focus on her paperwork, but she was also feeling ancy, they weren’t used to not doing anything, their bodies hard-wired for action and adventure 24/7.

Alex shook her head, trying to clear her mind and attempted to focus on her paperwork again, but a knock at the door, interrupted her thoughts once again, it was Mon-El.

“I just finished overlooking the cataloguing of all the DEO weapons”, began Mon-El, “again”.

Alex nodded, “You’re just as bored as everyone else aren’t you”.

Mon-El tilted his head slightly, “ That obvious hey, I am but nowhere near Kara’s level of boredom”.

Alex laughed slightly, “It’s sad, isn’t it that we can’t even enjoy a few moments of downtime.”

Mon-El just shrugged and slumped into a nearby chair. 

“Are you going to just sit there and watch me”, Alex asked.

“Well, I have literally nothing better to do, so I guess so”, replied Mon-El.

The pair sat in silence, Alex attempting to understand the boring piece of paper she had read at least four times already, whilst Mon-El closed his eyes and tried to take a nap.

For the second time in five minutes another knock was heard at the door, and a DEO agent walked in. 

“Director, Sir, um, I’m not sure how to explain this”.

“What is it Dave”, demanded Alex.

“The thing is, Supergirls’ mother’s hologram has come online, and she’s asking to speak to either you two or Supergirl herself”.

Mon-El and Alex shared a look, they hadn’t heard from Alura since she had left Earth with the worldkiller witches after they had defeated Reign.

“Dave, contact Supergirl and tell her to get back to the DEO ASAP, Mon-El and I will handle the situation from here now. Thank you”, said Alex, getting up from her chair and moving towards the exit.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Mon-El, Kara and Alex stood in front of Alura’s hologram, all curious as to why Kara’s mother had felt the need to communicate all of a sudden.

“Mom”, began Kara, “Is everything okay, the Worldkiller witches are still locked up, right”.

“Everything is fine, Kara, I’ve been trying to get in contact with you for days now, but everytime it has failed, I have no idea why it suddenly started to work now.”

“Anyway, the reason why I have been trying to communicate with you is that we are having a celebration here on Argo City in honor of you, Supergirl”.

“Me mom, why”, asked Kara, clearly taken aback.

“Well for a number of reasons, the daughter of the great House of El returned after all these years, and then you managed to defeat Selena and her cohorts plus your friend gave us a way to mass produce Harun-El, which we will be eternally grateful forever”.

“Oh”, said Kara softly.

“I know you all must be very busy, but it would really mean a lot to me if you could try to come”.

The trio were all silent, various thoughts running through their minds.

“Alura, we would all be delighted to attend, National City has been so quiet for the last couple of days and we’ve all frankly been very bored so maybe an outer-space party is exactly what we need”, answered Alex.

“Alex, we can’t just leave National City to it’s own devices”, said Kara quickly.

“I’ll be here to look after things, don’t worry Kara”, said Mon-El quietly.

“No Mon-El, absolutely not, if we are going to Argo City you are coming with, plus Alex and I have no idea how to pilot the spaceship”, answered Kara hurriedly, she couldn’t admit to everybody present but she desperately wanted Mon-El to come if they did decide to go.

“Well, I’m sure you can all work out these little kinks by yourselves, I look forward to your arrival on Argo City, I promise we are going to have a grand time”, said Alura.

“I’ll see you all soon”, she said before disconnecting the connection. 

“Alex, what do you propose we do”, asked Kara, she really wanted to go to the party on Argo but she also didn’t want to leave Earth unprotected.

“I’ll ask J’onn to take control of the DEO for a couple of days and I’m sure between him and Guardian the city will be fine, I mean it’s been really quiet, and I think the three of us deserve a little break after everything we’ve been through.”

Alex didn’t want to confess that she had a very sneaky reason as to why she had wanted to go to Argo, her hope was that a different environment would help Kara and Mon-El talk between themselves. It had been almost six weeks since they had defeated Reign and Alex had thought by now that they would have found their way back to each other, but they still seemed to be tiptoeing around each other instead. 

They clearly still had feelings for each other, that was evident from the way they both stole quick glances at each other when they thought the other person wasn’t looking or how they would touch each other for just a moment too long. Alex just wanted to see her sister and Mon-El happy and she prayed that this trip would be able to achieve that.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who left comments and kudos on the previous chapter.  
> I hope y'all are all ready for this karamel journey we are going on.

The spaceship landed on the grassy fields just outside of Argo, the trip through space had been relatively uneventful. Kara and Mon-El had taken the time to point out interesting facts about their journey to a very excited Alex who seemed to be in shock that she was actually in outer-space.

As the trio got out of the spaceship they were greeted by Alura and a small contingent from the higher council who ruled Argo.

“Kara, Alex, Mon-El, welcome to Argo City”, said Alura, taking the time to hug everybody.

“I’m so happy that you managed to bless us with your presence at the celebration, everybody is looking forward to getting to know the people who helped save us.”

“It’s so nice to be back here again Mom, we’re definitely looking forward to the celebration”, said Kara.

Alura smiled at her daughter, “ That’ll be later on, for now why don’t I show you to your quarters and then maybe Alex I can take you on a tour of Argo, Kara and Mon-El have already taken one but they are more than welcome to join us if they want to.”

“That sounds great Alura, lead the way”, answered Alex.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“This house is so beautiful, Kara did you stay in a place like this when you were younger”, asked Alex in amazement.

Kara smoothed down her simple blue Kryptonian dress before answering, “ Not exactly like this, but the design is very similar, most Kryptonian houses are designed this way.”

Alex nodded and continued to look around the quarters the sisters were currently sharing.

Just then Alura appeared by the doorway, “You all ready to go on the tour Alex. Oh, look at you girls in your Kryptonian dresses, you both look so beautiful”, she said, her eyes shining with excitement.

“Thanks Alura, and I’m ready. Kara are you going to come”, Alex asked.

Before Kara could even respond Mon-El appeared wearing a white shirt with a pair of brown chinos. 

“Hey, sorry to interrupt, I just wanted to inform you all that I’m going to visit a friend, incase anyone needed me.”

“No, no Mon, you weren’t interrupting at all”, said Kara, drinking in Mon-El’s appearance, she had to admit to herself that he wore Kryptonian clothes very well. 

Mon-El looked at Kara in her traditional Kryptonian dress, she always looked beautiful but seeing her in the customary clothing worn here on Argo was causing his heart to beat slightly faster than usual. Kara was looking exquisite and Mon-El was having a hard time trying to tear his eyes away from her.

Alex looked at her sister and Mon-El, they were trying so hard not to stare at each other but they were failing horribly, she could feel the tension between them from where she was standing. Alex made a spur of the moment decision right there and then.

“Mon-El, why don’t you take Kara with, since she’s been on the tour before”, said Alex innocently.

“Um, no,no I don’t want to be nuisance to you Mon, I’ll just hang back here until you all come back”, said Kara hurriedly.

“Kara, you know you could never be a nuisance to me, I would love it if you came with me" ,replied Mon-El, his face transforming into a wide smile.

“Are you sure, you don’t mind.”

“Positive.”

“Well then that’s all settled, Alura shall we go”, said Alex, happy that her little interfering was moving Kara and Mon-El closer together.

“Yes, see you two later”, replied Alura as she and Alex walked out of the house.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“This is a Dar-Essa tree, on Krypton it symbolized a child’s growth, this is actually Kara’s tree from when she was younger”, explained Alura to Alex.

“Really, that’s amazing”, replied Alex as she delicately touched the Dar-Essa branches.

“There’s so much rich culture from Krypton that Kara never mentioned to me, I’m only now realizing how much of a vast change it must have been for her when she landed on Earth all those years ago”, commented Alex.

“I’m sure it was, but from the little Kara has told me it seems like you and your family were instrumental in making sure that she acclimated well to Earth, and I’ll be forever grateful for that”, replied Alura smiling as the pair walked through the streets of Argo.

“I think we all tried our best, but Kara never seemed to think she could have it all, I mean that’s until she met Mon-El.”

“Ah Mon-El”, murmured Alura, “Honestly Kara hasn’t really let me in fully on the whole Mon-El situation, I just want my daughter to be happy you know Alex and it seems like he makes her.”

Alex sighed lightly and stopped outside a random window, “In all honesty, it’s one of the main reasons why I agreed to come to Argo City, I thought maybe a change in atmosphere would help them reconnect, because on Earth neither of them seemed willing to make the first move ”.

“Kara, was always like that even when she was young, she kept her emotions and feelings to herself instead of sharing them, she’s always thought she needed to be the strongest person in the room all the time. It’s a great quality to have as a superhero but as a regular person not so much”.

Alex nodded, “You should try to talk to her about Mon-El again, I’ve found from personal experience that sometimes a little bit of motherly prodding can go a long way”.

“Maybe”, replied Alura thinking hard, “but for now let’s continue with the tour”.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Kara and Mon-El walked together in silence, through the Argo City market, both of them observing the stalls and trying their hardest not to glance at each other.

“Are you still bored”, asked Mon-El jokingly.

“Nah, I enjoy being here, it’s one of the few places I feel at peace”, replied Kara, turning her head to study Mon-El’s side profile.

Ever since he had decided to stay in the twenty-first century, Mon-El had decided to trim his beard so that it was barely a beard anymore and more of a scruff now. Kara hadn’t mentioned it to anyone but she had been secretly disappointed when she walked into the DEO one day and seen him without his beard. But the removal of the beard had seemed to make him become more carefree and happy, it reminded Kara so much of the man who had stolen her heart all that time ago.

Mon-El nodded, and the pair lapsed into the silence again. Kara and his relationship at the moment could be described as cordial friends. Yes they superheroed together and they spent time with the rest of the gang at either Kara’s apartment or the alien dive bar, but whenever the pair found themselves alone, it was like they both felt the intense chemistry that they shared and it made them so flustered that they just ended up avoiding each other.

“ I think we’re close by”, said Mon-El.

“Just around the next corner if I remember correctly”, replied Kara, shooting Mon-El a quick grin as they continued walking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone want to take a guess as to who Mon-El's friend is????
> 
> Comments and kudo's are always appreciated, they make me very very happy 
> 
> Twitter:@Me_8_Me_


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOL y'all practically guessed it
> 
> Thanks for the comments and kudos

Kara and Mon-El stopped in front of a clothing stall, both of them looking around for the stall-owner but they couldn’t see her. Just then they both heard a loud scream of, “Mon-El”, and a boy of around five years old collided with Mon-El’s leg and wrapped his hands around it.

“Hey, how are you”, asked Mon-El excitedly, bending down to wrap the little boy in a hug.

“Me good”, replied the boy, giving Mon-El a wide-toothed grin.

Mon-El looked up to see Kara, “Kara, you remember”, he began before Kara interrupted, “ Of course I remember Val, how could I ever forget the boy who saved our lives”, said Kara smiling as she crouched down and gave Val’s curly hair a little ruffle.

Val smiled shyly at Kara, not saying anything to her but gazing adoringly at her.

“Where’s your mother Val”, asked Mon-El trying to get the young boy’s attention.

“Over there”, said Val, pointing in a vague direction, whilst simultaneously attempting to pull Mon-El along. Mon-El chuckled to himself, and allowed Val to pull him along. 

Kara let Mon-El and Val go off first before she followed, she hadn’t realized it the first time she had met Val that Mon-El had a way with children, he would make a good father one day she thought to herself. As she was imagining a family with Mon-El, Val’s voice cut through her thoughts.

“Kara, come on”, Val said, outstretching his other hand for Kara to take.

“Coming”, replied Kara, as she took Val’s small hand in hers. 

It was quite a sight to see, Mon-El, holding one of Val’s hands and Kara the other, to a stranger it looked as though they were one big happy family.

Mon-El, looked down at Val, who was happily skipping along before looking at Kara.

“I think his taken a liking to you”, said Mon-El cheerily.

Kara looked down at the young boy when she heard Mon-El’s words.

“More like his taken a liking to both of us”, she said the pair sharing a quick grin. 

“Mama, mama, look it’s Mon-El and Kara”, said Val as he let go of the pair’s hands and ran to a woman sitting under a tree. 

The woman stood up, shaking her skirt slightly.

“Sir, madam, it’s an honor to be in the presence of the people who saved us”, said Val’s mother.

“Please, it’s just Kara and Mon-El, there’s absolutely no need to be so formal”, said Kara reassuring the woman. 

Mon-El looked at the woman, she was clearly nervous but Kara was trying to make her feel as comfortable as possible, it was just another one of Kara’s superpowers, making people feel safe within their own skin. He subconsciously added it to the list of reasons why he loved her, she always had so much compassion and love for people she had only known for a short time.

“Mama, can I play with Mon-El, pretty please”, asked Val, practically begging.

“Val, sweetie I’m sure Mon-El has more important things to do”, said his mother, trying her hardest not to upset Val.

“I’m free right now, and I’d love to play with you Val”, replied Mon-El, the words barely out of his mouth before Val took him by the hand again and lead him to a nearby field.

Kara remained behind with Val’s mother, the two women observing Mon-El and Val chasing each other, the young boys’ laughter filling the air.

“I’m sorry, I don’t think I ever learnt your name”, asked Kara politely.

“Oh, it’s Mel-Or”, replied the woman.

Kara nodded as they continued to watch the boys playing their games.

“I hope this is not too inappropriate to say but you and Mon-El make a beautiful couple”, said Mel-Or quietly.

“Um, no, no we’re not, not a couple”, stuttered Kara falling over her words.

“Oh, I’m so sorry, I just assumed you were from the way you interacted with each other”, apologized Mel-Or.

Kara just gave Mel-Or a tight smile in return, she wasn’t the first person to mistaken them as a couple, it had been happening even on Earth since Mon-El had returned. Initially the pair had managed to just laugh it off, but Kara was sure that just as it was always weighing at the back of her mind it was the same for Mon-El, sooner or later they would have to put all their cards on the table and talk. 

Just then Mon-El and Val returned the pair laughing about something between themselves.

“We’d better be going Mon, my mom is probably worried about us”, started Kara.

“Yeah, that’s true”, replied Mon-El, “Val, I’ll see you tomorrow at the celebration, okay.”

Val nodded enthusiastically, before giving Kara and Mon-El both big bear hugs as they bid him farewell. 

“You’re really good with kids Mon”, said Kara as they walked away from Val and Mel-Or.

Mon-El just shrugged and lightly bumped Kara’s shoulder choosing not to reply her, he didn’t want to admit it but every time Kara praised him, it meant the world to him, she was the one person in the whole world and beyond whose opinion he respected the most.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Kara sat outside, looking at the constellations that the night offered up, they were different from the ones seen from Earth. Alex had already gone to bed and she was sure Mon-El had also retired to his own quarters so she was alone, just taking some time for herself.

“You were always fascinated by the stars and what lay beyond”, began Alura as she took a seat next to Kara.

Kara smiled at her mother, “ I remember you and dad telling me about all those worlds that lay beyond Krypton and how you would take me to every single one of them.”

Alura patted Kara’s hand, “I’m sorry we never got to fulfill that promise.”

Kara was already shaking her head, “Mom, don’t be sorry, I never would have imagined I could even be here talking with you surrounded by so many memories from Krypton.”

Alura smiled at Kara, “ Did you have a good time with Mon-El and his friend today”, she asked.

“I did, we went to the market and then Mon-El played with Val while I watched on with Val’s mother, Val was so happy to see Mon-El, it was so cute”, said Kara, her voice full of enthusiasm. 

“Really sounds like you had a great time”, laughed Alura.

“Yeah, it’s so easy spending time with him”, said Kara softly.

“Kara sweetie, you told me a while ago that there was a history between the two of you, you used the word complications to describe it if I remember correctly, but seeing you here today, it seems like maybe some of those complications have disappeared.”

Kara sighed and leaned back into her chair, her eyes still focused on the night sky.

“Do you know how we met, Mon-El crashed to Earth in a Kryptonian pod almost a year after I decided to become Supergirl, I didn’t know he was a Daxamite at the time, and I wanted to just help him in the way I was supposed to help Kal-El when you sent us to Earth.”

“But when I found he was a Daxamite, I couldn’t stop myself from just framing him as just another useless, lazy Daxamite, just like you had told me in all your stories. But Mon-El …”

Kara paused, thinking back to all that time ago when they had first started getting to know each other.

“But Mon-El, whilst he wasn’t the perfect hero like he is now, he was so willing to learn from his mistakes and he just understood exactly what it was to lose everything, and we bonded over that and got closer”, continued Kara.

“And for the first time in my entire life, I fell in love with someone who I could picture a future with, and then, then …”

Kara was trying to hold back her tears, it was painful remembering how much she and Mon-El had already been through.

“Then, I was forced to make the most difficult decision of my life by sending him away from me, and it broke me. And when he finally returned it had been seven years for him and he was now married on top of that.”

Kara swallowed hard, she wondered if it was ever going to get easier to talk about it all.

Alura looked at her daughter sympathetically, no mother ever wanted to see her daughter in so much pain. Moving closer to Kara, she pulled her daughter into a hug that she knew both of them needed right now, placing a small kiss on Kara’s forehead she looked directly into Kara’s blue eyes, an exact reflection of her own.

“Kara, it’s clear to me now that you and Mon-El have been through so much already, but you can’t let that hold you back, it’s very evident to me that you still love him, right”, said Alura questioningly.

Kara nodded, “ I do, I don’t think I ever stopped”, she said softly.

“It seems to me that maybe you two just need to talk it out”, said Alura gently.

Kara looked at her mother, a small smile on her face, “You know, I never thought I would be able to even have this kind of conversation with you in a million years, so thank you”.

“That’s what mothers are for, to help their children see clearly what’s right in front of them.”

Alura got up from her chair and caressed Kara’s golden hair, “Try to get some sleep sweetie, tomorrow is going to be a busy day and you should be well rested. Good night.”

Kara tilted her head slightly as an indication that she had heard what her mother had said.

“I will mom, good night to you too”.

Kara sat there for a little longer, just contemplating how far she had come since she had donned that red cape almost four years ago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the chapter!!!
> 
> Tell me what you enjoyed below in the comments and please leave kudos as always. :)
> 
> Twitter:@Me_8_Me_


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any grammar or vocab mistakes

Kara looked at herself in the mirror, she and Alex were getting ready for the celebrations that were due to start shortly.

She was wearing a long sleeved white traditional Kryptonian dress that had the house of El symbol splayed across her chest. Alex was wearing a similar dress but hers was a light shade of blue and didn’t have the symbol on it. The dresses were what all high society woman had worn when attending parties on Krypton and it seemed like the tradition had carried over to Argo.

“I know blue and red are your colors on Earth, but I must say you’re really pulling off the white”, said Alex.

Kara just laughed, “maybe I need to tell Winn that the Supergirl costume needs an upgrade.”

Alex smiled at her sister, they had both been enjoying their time on Argo so far, it was refreshing to be away from Earth and not weighed down by all the responsibilities that came with saving everyone constantly.

Just then Alura entered their quarters, “ You girls look so beautiful, I hope you like the dresses.”

Alex smoothed down her dress before replying, “I’m usually not a dress person Alura but the material is so light and flowy that I find myself loving wearing the dress.”

Alura just smiled, “Oh Kara, by the way, I got you something that I think will compliment your dress colour and be fitting since you are the guest of honor for tonight’s celebration.”

Walking to a small table, Alura opened one of the drawers and took out a small wooden box.

“Kara, you know that us Kryptonians have a tradition that when a girl turns twenty they are given a flower crown made from their birth flowers. I was never able to give you yours, but I thought better late than never, so here you are”.

Alura placed the box in Kara’s hands. Kara’s hands were trembling as she opened the box in excitement and anticipation. Inside the box, were Dar-Essa branches that had been intertwined together to create the flower crown. 

“Mom, it’s beautiful”, said Kara, her voice full of emotion and shock, “will you put it on my head.”

Alura nodded, her eyes watery as she took the delicate crown out of the box and placed it on Kara’s head.

“How does it look”, asked Kara to Alex. Alex smiled at her sister, her eyes shining with love.

“You look like a princess”.

Kara laughed melodically, giving Alex a little mock slap on her wrist.

“Oh and wouldn’t you know, there comes your prince”, continued Alex as the three women turned to the doorway to see Mon-El standing there.

Mon-El was dressed in a charcoal grey suit, similar to the ones he used to wear on Daxam he had to admit, it brought up some unpleasant memories of his parents and Daxam, but when he saw Kara in her dress all those thoughts vanished and he was left with only one that Kara was the epitome of gracefulness and elegance.

“Mon-El, you’re right on time, Alex and I will walk in first and then if you don’t mind you’ll escort Kara in”, said Alura.

Mon-El’s eyes were locked on Kara so he didn’t even hear Alura.

“Mon-El, is that okay with you”, asked Alura again, trying to get his attention.

“Oh yeah absolutely”, replied Mon-El, finally drawing his eyes away from Kara, “we’d better get going right”.

“Yes, come on Alex, Kara and Mon-El will follow us shortly.”

Alex and Alura left the room leaving just Mon-El and Kara alone and in silence.

“Kara, you look breath-taking, words are failing me at the moment but WOW.”

Kara blushed at Mon-El’s words as she moved closer to him, “ Mon, you are also looking particularly handsome in your suit, I don’t think I’ve ever seen you in a Kryptonian suit unless you count that time you and Lena almost got married.”

Mon-El let out a giant guffaw, as he took Kara’s hand and placed it in the crook of his elbow, and walked out of the room, “that was quite an experience I must admit”, he said.  
“A crazy experience”, added Kara laughing.

“All experiences are crazy with you, Kara Zor-El”, said Mon-El softly, giving Kara a slight wink that made her turn bright red.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Kara and Mon-El paused outside of the giant wooden doors that lead into where the celebrations were taking place.

“You ready”, asked Mon-El, tucking a stray piece of Kara’s hair behind her ears.

“Always”, replied Kara, straightening herself up to her full height, the truth was she had been nervous since her mother had gifted her the flower crown but seeing Mon-El and then having him by her side had calmed those nerves right down.

The pair stepped through the doorway into the hall where they were met by a stammering round of applause. 

Kara and Mon-El shared a glance before smiling widely to acknowledge the applause.

Alura appeared in front of them suddenly, “Kara come with me, there are some people that I want to introduce you to”, she said beckoning Kara to join her.

Kara honestly didn’t want to go, she didn’t want to leave Mon-El’s side.

“Go, I’ll come find you later”, he whispered in her ear before letting go of her hand.

As Kara went off to join her mother, Mon-El found himself seeking out Alex just to have a familiar face nearby instead his eyes landed on Val and his mother who were waving him over.

“Val, don’t you look handsome in your little suit”, said Mon-El picking up Val and spinning him around.

Val just giggled, “Mama said that too.”

Mel-Or, looked adoringly at Val, “Yes I did, my sweet boy.”

Kara was trying to talk to an ambassador about her life on Earth but from the corner of her eye she could see Mon-El talking to Val and his mother. Kara shook her head slightly trying to focus on what the man in front her was saying, but then the music started to swell up and before she knew it the ambassador was asking for a dance which she politely accepted.

Kara had forgotten how much she missed Kryptonian parties, the dancing, the food, the people, it was just so perfect. As she looked around the dance floor, she saw her mother dancing with one of the council members, Thara and her husband were also there, even Alex and Mon-El were dancing but it seemed like Mon-El had had to convince Alex to dance with him because Kara knew that her sister hated dancing. Kara laughed to herself, just getting lost in the music.

“Are you enjoying yourself in Argo”, asked Mon-El to Alex as the pair danced. 

“Not at the moment, I really despise dancing Mon-El”, replied Alex shooting him daggers.

Mon-El just laughed it off, “Well I wanted to dance and you were the closest person I could find.”

Alex shook her head, “ How are you finding Argo?”

“Me, I love it here, it makes Kara happy, so why wouldn’t I be happy here.”

Alex nodded, “and you love Kara right”, she asked her eyebrows rising slightly.

Mon-El stumbled slightly startled by the bluntness of the Alex’s words, shrugging to himself he didn’t even bother to hide the truth, “Yes, I do.”

“Then why don’t you do something about it,” questioned Alex.

“I will, I mean I am going to do eventually”, replied Mon-El. 

“Well there’s an opening right now, the song’s about to end”, said Alex as she broke apart from Mon-El leaving him free to go find Kara and dance with her.

Mon-El shook his head slightly, “You’re a good wing-women Alex.”

“I know,I’m the best.”

Mon-El made his way over to Kara and her partner, reaching her just as the song ended. Kara politely thanked the ambassador for the dance and then turned around only to turn right into Mon-El’s chest.

“Could I have this dance please”, Mon-El murmured softly to Kara.

Kara nodded, not trusting herself to speak.

Mon-El spun Kara around, before taking her in his arms, his space gray eyes staring deeply into her comet blue ones. The two of them swaying from side-to-side in time with the music.

“How are you liking the party so far”, asked Mon-El softly.

Kara sighed, “I’m enjoying myself a lot to be honest, I can’t remember the last time I had this much fun.”

“I saw they have aldebarum rum at the bar, if you really want to let loose”, he said cheekily.

Kara let out a stream of giggles, “I’ll keep that in mind if I find the party getting boring”, joked Kara. 

Alura and Alex stood on the sidelines just observing the pair, “Seems like things are going well between them for the moment”, started Alura.

“I genuinely hope so, because you can feel the sparks between them from even here”, added Alex. 

Kara and Mon-El danced together for at least three songs, completely oblivious to anything that was happening around them.

“I should probably go and mingle with others”, said Kara as the song ended, “ but I don’t want to”, she confessed. 

Mon-El gave Kara a little squeeze, “can we talk after the party please”, he said, wanting to just get all his feelings out in the open finally.

Kara gave him a little nod as she reluctantly walked away from Mon-El. She had a feeling as to what it was about, and the truth was she had been waiting for this day ever since he had decided to stay on Earth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Think of Mon-El's suit as the 2x21 one he wore for the 'LeMon' "engagement"  
> and for Kara's dress like the white dress in 1x13, the black mercy episode.
> 
> I know y'all thought they would talk this chapter, but I wanted it to stew a bit more before we got there. 
> 
> Anyway comments and kudos are always appreciated
> 
> Twitter:Me_8_Me_


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any grammar or vocabulary mistakes.

As the celebrations started to wind down, Kara stepped outside for some fresh air, it was a beautiful night out she thought to herself.

“Lovely night right”, said Mon-El materializing beside her. Kara simply inclined her head in agreement. 

“Would you like to take a walk”, asked Mon-El secretly hoping that Kara would agree.

“Yeah, shall we go to the botanical gardens”, suggested Kara as they started to walk away from the party. 

The pair walked in silence through the gardens, the full moon illuminating the pathway for them. As they walked, Kara subconsciously let her hand brush the plants that they passed, enjoying the sensation that it created on her hand. Both Mon-El and Kara were unknowingly thinking the same thing, the last time they had found themselves in this very garden they had come so close to spilling all their feelings until they had been disrupted by Kelex and the worldkiller witches.

Mon-El stopped and turned around to look at Kara, his gray eyes wide and his heart beating uncontrollably, his breathing erratic. 

“Kara, last time when we were here, I told you that I didn’t want to hide things from you, and I don’t ever want to do that. Ever since I came back from the future I’ve been trying to push my feelings for you down,but I can’t do that anymore. I never stopped loving you Kara, and I don’t think I will ever be able to.” 

Kara took a step closer to Mon-El and placed her hand on Mon-El’s cheek. 

“When I told you about my dream in the similar looking field, I didn’t mention that I saw my mother as well, and I think the reason why I saw the two of you was because I love both of you so much and you were both lost to me. But just as I reunited with my mother, I want the same thing with you Mon, I was never able to get over you even when I knew you were married, I just tried to suppress my feelings, but now seeing you here with me I want you to know that I still love you with my whole heart.”

Mon-El took a step closer to Kara, and gently moved a piece of her hair that was covering her face. 

“So what I’m understanding is that you still love me and I still love you”, he said slowly.

Kara nodded, looking up at Mon-El’s face, “ It seems like it”, she replied quietly. 

Mon-El tilted Kara’s chin slightly, “Well then I’ve been waiting seven years to do this again”, he said as he pressed his lips to Kara’s gently at first and then as desire overtook both of them it turned more passionate. 

When the pair finally broke apart after what seemed like ages, Kara looked at the man she loved, “I forgot how much I missed that.”

Mon-El smiled, “Me too”, he said bending down to place a gentle kiss on Kara’s lips. 

Kara paused, thinking deeply, “Did you ever think this is where we would end up when I found you in that pod.”

Mon-El laughed softly, his arms still wrapped around Kara’s body, “No I never even imagined we’d be friends initially, you know with me just being a boy from Daxam and you a girl from Krypton, but I’m glad with the way things have worked out.”

“Yeah, me too”, said Kara leaning up to press a kiss to Mon-El’s lips before she enveloped him in a hug, both of them finding solace in each other’s arms once more.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The next day 

Kara was busy packing her things up, they were leaving Argo today to go back to Earth when Mon-El walked in.

“Hey”, he greeted Kara, giving her a quick kiss, “ you all packed up and ready to go.”

“Yeah, almost, I kinda don’t want to go but I’m also missing Earth, if you get what I mean.”

“We can visit Argo more often, if you’d like”, he said as he wrapped his arms around Kara from behind.

“I think I’d like that”,replied Kara, leaning back into Mon-El’s embrace. 

“Oh well,this is a welcome surprise, but it was about damn time”, said Alex, walking into the room with Alura, “I’m happy to see all me interfering actually paid off.”

Kara just rolled her eyes at Alex and disengaged from Mon-El’s touch, her eyes seeking her mother’s, wondering what she thought of this. But all she could see in Alura’s eyes were pure and utter joy that reflected how Kara was feeling at this very moment. 

“Whilst, I’m sad to see you go, I’m so happy that you were all able to attend in the first place”, said Alura.

“Don’t worry mom, we’ll be back soon, I promise.”

“I hope so Kara”, replied Alura, pulling Kara into a hug. 

As the pair broke apart, Alura eyes met Mon-El’s, “Could I please have a moment Mon-El”, she asked politely.

Kara and Mon-El shared a nervous look, which Alura caught. 

“Relax Kara, I just want to talk to the man in love with my daughter”, she laughed, as she ushered Mon-El out of the room. 

When Mon-El and Alura were far enough from the room without Kara being able to eavesdrop Alura turned to Mon-El and produced a small wooden box from her pocket.

“I want you to know that I am so happy that you and Kara were able to work out your differences and come back to each other, you’re a good influence on her.”

Mon-El smiled shyly, “ I think it’s more like she’s a good influence on me.”

Alura just looked at Mon-El before handing the box over, “ That’s for you, well technically both of you, when the time is right, no pressure.”

Mon-El just tilted his head slightly questioningly before opening he box, inside the box on a little cushion sat a silver ring with an azurite gem in the middle. 

“It was Jor-El’s mothers ring, we always said we’d give it to Kara when the time was right, but I think it’s better if you have so that you may use it when you feel it’s appropriate.”

Mon-El’s eyes were filling with tears, before he inhaled deeply, never in a million years did he think he would ever find a family that was accepting of him, but Kara’s had welcomed him in so easily and warmly. 

“Thank you Alura, I can’t even imagine what it will mean to Kara”, he said, there was no doubt in Mon-El’s mind that he was going to marry Kara one day but they still had some time to go till then, they had just gotten back together after all.

“You’re welcome”, replied Alura, “ I just want you two to be happy.”

Mon-El nodded as the pair shared a hug before returning back to the sisters.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Alex, Kara and Mon-El stood on the grassy field saying their goodbyes to Alura. 

As the pair watched on as Alex and Alura hugged and exchanged goodbyes, Mon-El took Kara’s hand and placed a small kiss on it. 

Kara turned to look at the man she loved so whole-heartedly, “There’s something about Argo and us confessing our feelings isn’t there”, she said.

Mon-E looked into Kara’s deep blue eyes, “ Maybe it’s the equivalent of Earth’s Paris City”, he replied winking. 

Kara just burst into laughter and reached up to kiss Mon-El, “I love you”, she said. 

“I love you too Kara”, replied Mon-El returning Kara’s kiss.

“Come on you two lovebirds, Earth is calling us back”, said Alex, as she moved towards the spaceship.

Mon-El and Kara both giggled, and followed Alex, happy and in love once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone for reading and leaving comments and kudos I’m as always really appreciative.
> 
> I think this is going to be my last story for a while and when I mean a while I mean maybe even until the S4 mid-season finale or even when S4 ends *insert monkey covering eyes emoji*.
> 
> Anyway, I’ve enjoyed writing all of my stories and I’m going to continue writing just maybe not publishing them straight away.
> 
> Hope you have all enjoyed them too, and if you haven’t checked them out, please do. 
> 
> I'll still be on Twitter ( @Me_8_Me_ ) if you ever wanna hit me up.
> 
> Peace y’all, and thanks for reading


End file.
